1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to systems that mix audio signals.
2. Related Art
Systems may combine audio signals from many sources. The signals may be transmitted in different channel formats (e.g., a 3 channel or a 5.1 channel formats. When a 5.1 format is converted into audible sound through two loudspeakers, the underlying audio channels are combined. When two channels have equal amplitude but different phase, the combination may attenuate content.
Some systems compensate for signal loss by making constant adjustments during auditory scenes or events. The changes may occur near auditory scene or event boundaries. These systems and other methods may generate or pass audible artifacts that distort signals and mask content.